6x11 Continuation OutlawQueen
by Devoted to The Mayor
Summary: This is basically an ending for where OUAT left for the Winter Finale because whoops I didn't like how their new arc turned out. Mainly angst and then fluff. One-Shot...for now. Enjoy!


**Set in 6x10 during when Regina sees Robin in the 'perfect' world. One-shot? Excuse any mistakes it's late and I needed to get my OQ heart out.**

* * *

"Robin." Regina sighed out again. From the corner of her eye she noticed she had missed the portal, but couldn't care less.

She walked slowly towards him, not even realizing the arrow that was near her face.

"Robin...it's me..." Regina advanced a few more steps towards Robin.

"Yes of course, everyone knows who you are. The Evil Queen." Robin said, bow still poised towards the queen and princess,

Robin wouldn't think of her as any better than the Evil Queen, she realized. She stopped.

"Regina..." Emma finally spoke, breaking the two out of their trances.

"Princess Emma, why are you here with the Evil Queen?" Robin questioned.

"I- uh..it's complicated." Emma said looking away.

"Move, before you get hurt Princess." The hunter shouted.

"I- she's nice now..." Emma said. "No she won't hurt us!" Emma yelled as the arrow flew off of Robin's bow towards Regina's arm.

Simultaneously Emma and Regina both flung their hands out and luckily stopped the arrow, inches away from Regina's elbow.

"Robin!" Regina gasped.

"Yes my name is Robin of Locksley, is there a good reason that I shouldn't just hand you over to the King and Queen."

Regina paused, trying to think of a reason to stop Robin from handing her over to the uncharmings. This was a fake Robin, so there was no snapping him out of the curse like she did with Emma. Obviously she couldn't play the Evil Queen tactic...but she could try to play the opposite to 'show that she's changed'.

"Please spare me, I swear, I am a changed person." She begged. Robin stood, momentarily confused with this new side of the Queen.

The Queen then did something that completely stunned him, she plunged her hand into her chest and took out her red and black heart. She then proceeded to place it in Robin's hands.

"I've done this before, and I'm not afraid to do it again. You will be able to control me with this. _Keep it safe_." Suddenly, every past memory flooded back into Robin's mind.

Marian's death, Roland, meeting the Queen, _oh_ and _her lips_ , the vault... He drank in the sight of his love. Her perfect curves, slender waist and all the way to her face. Her eyes looked tired and scared and mostly broken, expressions you don't see often from her.

He lowered the bow and arrow. "Regina. _I remember!_ " Robin shouted.

"Wait...how is this possible, you aren't real? You're a _fake_ character part of this _perfect_ world?" Regina questioned, though in happiness, still very doubtful as to how this happened.

"I don't remember much, Zeus had said he would transfer us to a 'perfect' world where we would live the rest of our afterlife. There are a few other deceased people who are here. They have these fake perfect world memories like me I think. Almost like a curse." Robin replied feeling very stunned himself.

"But what about my parents and the dwarves, they aren't dead, so how are they here?" Emma asked.

"I don't honestly know."

"That doesn't matter." Regina said. "I missed you so much" She said tearing up. "I felt so lost and disconnected to the world without you. This whole soulmate thing threw me off." It was true. She almost retched from the thought that both of her lovers had died because of her.

"I -I love you." She stammered out.

"I love you too m'lady." Robin replied. With those words he leaned in for a sweet kiss, unlike the other ones which were always rough and passionate. This time they wanted to savour the feel of their lips against one and others.

After a few minutes they finally broke apart and just stared at each other, still not quite believing that the other was there.

"A much as I hate to break this, but we need to find a way home." Emma said quietly.

"Right." Regina said.'

"Let's get back to the rest of our family." Robin agreed, taking Regina's hand.

* * *

 **Thoughts? It's a one-shot for now. I might continue it, I don't know. That last episode though... My OQ heart broke THE FEELLSS I don't think I can wait till 6B.**


End file.
